cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of role-playing games
The following is a timeline of pen and paper role-playing games. For computer role-playing games see here. The years in brackets name the year of first edition in the original country of the game and not its first translation or adaptation in other countries. For next editions other than the first one consult the corresponding articles. Even if some titles seem to be the same they are in fact different games. 1960s * Braunstein (1967, unpublished) 1970s * Blackmoor (1971, unpublished until 1975) * Dungeons & Dragons (1974) * Boot Hill (1975) * Tunnels & Trolls (1975) * Empire of the Petal Throne (1975) * En Garde! (1975) * Bunnies & Burrows (1976) * Chevalier (1976, a precursor to Chivalry & Sorcery) * Metamorphosis Alpha (1976) * The Arduin Grimoire (1977) * Chivalry & Sorcery (1977) * Dagorhir (1977) * Traveller (1977) * Gamma World (1978) * RuneQuest (1978) * Villains and Vigilantes (1978) * Star Trek: Adventure Gaming in the Final Frontier (1978) * Bushido (1979) 1980s * Rolemaster (1980) * DragonQuest (1980) * Space Opera (1980) * Basic Role-Playing (1980) * Top Secret (1980) * The Morrow Project (1980) * Universe (1981) * Midgard (1981) * Champions (1981) * Stormbringer (1981) * Call of Cthulhu (1981) * Thieves' World (1981) * Worlds of Wonder (1982) * Drakar och Demoner (1982) * Killer (1982) * FTL:2448 (1982) * Fringeworthy (1982) * Star Frontiers (1982) * Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game (1982) * Starfleet Voyages (1982) * Enterprise: Role Play Game in Star Trek (1983) * Bureau 13: Stalking the Night Fantastic (1983) * Lords of Creation (1983) * Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game (1983) * Powers and Perils (1983) * James Bond 007 (1983) * Superworld (1983) * The Dark Eye (1983) * L'Ultime Épreuve (1983) * Légendes (1983) * Victorian Adventure (1983) * Heroes Unlimited (1984) * Ringworld (1984) * Mega (1984) * Marvel Super Heroes (1984) * The Adventures of Indiana Jones (1984) * Paranoia (1984) * ElfQuest (1984) * Middle-earth Role Playing (1984) * Twilight 2000 (1984) * Skyrealms of Jorune (1984) * Chill (1984) * Flashing Blades (1984) * Judge Dredd: The Role-Playing Game (1985) * Hawkmoon (1985) * Conan (TSR) (1985) * Pendragon (1985) * DC Heroes (1985) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness (1985) * MechWarrior (1986) * Robotech (1986) * Ghostbusters (1986) * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay (1986) * GURPS (1986) * Robot Warriors (1986) * Star Wars Roleplaying Game (1987, West End Games) * 2300 AD (1987) * Ars Magica (1987) * Talislanta (1987) * Space: 1889 (1988) * Cyberpunk 2013 (1988) * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1988) * Prince Valiant (1989) * Shadowrun (1989) * Adventurers of the North, Kalevala Heroes (1989) * Sword World RPG (1989) * Hero System (1989) * In Nomine Satanis/Magna Veritas (1989) * Cyberspace (1989) 1990s * Worlds Beyond (1990) * Comandos de Guerra (1990) * Aquelarre (1990) * Cyberpunk 2020 (1990) * Rifts (1990) * Torg (1990) * Mutantes en la sombra (1991) * Kult (1991) * Vampire: The Masquerade (1991) * Amber Diceless Roleplaying Game (1991) * Fuerza Delta (1991) * Tagmar (1991) * Oráculo (1992) * Werewolf: The Apocalypse (1992) * Fudge (1992) * Over the Edge (1992) * Nephilim (1992) * Ragnarok (1992) * Analaya, tormenta de arena (1992) * Fanhunter, el juego de rol épicodecadente (1992) * Desafio dos Bandeirantes (1992) * Forgotten Futures (1993) * Earthdawn (1993) * Prime Directive (1993) * Macross II: The Role-Playing Game (1993) * Fate of the Norns (1993) * Mutant Chronicles (1993) * Mage: The Ascension (1993) * Mili KK, el juego de rol (1993) * Far West (1993) * Jovian Chronicles (1993) * ¡Piratas! (1994) * The World of Indiana Jones (1994) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1994) * Castle Falkenstein (1994) * Wraith: The Oblivion (1994) * Heavy Gear (1994) * El caso del crimen del contable (1995) * Espada y brujería (1995) * Almogàvers (1995) * Changeling: The Dreaming (1995) * Superhéroes Inc. (1995) * ¡Niños! (1995) * Atlantis 2183 (1995) * Tirant lo Blanc (1996) * Witchcraft (1996) * Fading Suns (1996) * Deadlands (1996) * Vampire: The Dark Ages (1996) * The D6 System: The Customizable Roleplaying Game (1996) * Indiana Jones Adventures (1996) * Legend of the Five Rings (1997) * Men in Black (1997) * Fuzion (1997) * Multiverser (1997) * Werewolf: The Wild West (1997) * Marvel Super Heroes Adventure Game (1998) * Hercules & Xena (1998) * Alternity (1998) * Star*Drive (1998) * Unknown Armies (1998) * Laberinto (1998) * Mage: The Sorcerer's Crusade (1998) * Run out the guns! (1998) * Usagi Yojimbo (1998, Gold Rush Games) * Dragonlance: The Fifth Age (1998) * The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1998) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Role-playing Game (1998) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Role-playing Game (1999) * Star Trek: The Original Series Role-playing Game (1999) * Violence (1999) * 7th Sea (1999) * All Flesh Must Be Eaten (1999) * DC Universe (1999) * EXO (1999) * Feng Shui (1999) * Furry Pirates (1999) * Hunter: The Reckoning (1999) * Weird War Two: Crusade for Europe (1999) * ERT: La Era de los Poderes (1999) * Puppetland (1999) 2000s * Star Wars Roleplaying Game (2000, Wizards of the Coast) * Hero Wars (2000) * Enothril (2000) * Pavillon Noir, la révolte (2000) * Frankenstein faktoria (2000) * Anno Domini Adventus Averni ad Terram (2000) * Name Keeper (2000) * Barrio xino (2000) * Fanpiro (2001) * Fulminata (2001) * Exalted (2001) * Gear Krieg (2001) * Little Fears (2001) * Mummy: The Resurrection (2001) * Weird War II: Blood on the Rhine (2001) * The Metabarons Roleplaying Game (2001) * De Profundis (2001) * Sorcerer (2001) * Mochos: Ziquitaque Nau (2001) * Action! (2002) * Silver Age Sentinels (2002) * Mutants & Masterminds (2002) * Steve Perrin's Quest Rules (2002) * The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game (2002) * Juego de rol del capitán Alatriste (2002) * Victorian Age: Vampire (2002) * Demon: The Fallen (2002) * Godlike (2002) * Outfan (2002) * The Burning Wheel (2002) * InSpectres (2002) * octaNe: premium uNleaded (2002) * Dread: The First Book of Pandemonium (2002) * Black Flag: Piracy in the Caribbean (2002) * Spaceship Zero (2002) * Transhuman Space (2002) * Discworld Roleplaying Gamel (2002) * Sláine: The Role Playing Game of Celtic Heroes (2002, d20 system) * Donjon (2002) * Star Trek Roleplaying Game (2002) * Alkaendra, los sueños perdidos (2002) * Orpheus (2003) * My Life With Master (2003) * Diana: Warrior Princess (2003) * Unisystem (2003) * D6 Adventure (2003) * Victoriana (2003) * Tri-Stat dX (2003) * Savage Worlds (2003) * Silhouette CORE (2003) * Sine Requie (2003) * Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game (2003) * HeroQuest (2003) * Pirates! (2003) * Marvel Universe Roleplaying Game (2003) * High Adventure Role Playing (2003) * Arkeos (2004) * Lone Wolf (2004) * Xtraídos (2004) * Redención (2004) * Conan (Mongoose Publishing) (2004) * The Shadow of Yesterday (2004) * Dogs in the Vineyard (2004) * Vampire: The Requiem (2004) * Espada y brujería (2004) * Lacuna Part 1. The Creation of the Mystery and the Girl from Blue City (2004) * Primetime Adventures (2004) * the farm (2004) * Fireborn (2004) * Quidam (2004) * Wyrd is Bond (2004) * Tibet: The Roleplaying Game (2004) * Atlantis: The Second Age (2005) * Werewolf: The Forsaken (2005) * Cyberpunk V3 (2005) * Anima: Beyond Fantasy (2005) * Factory: La Geonova Libre (2005) * The Mountain Witch (2005) * Mage: The Awakening (2005) * sLAng, a quemarropa (2005) * Usagi Yojimbo (2005, Sanguine Productions) * A Game of Thrones (2005) * Lances (2006) * Unidad Beta (2006) * Promethean: The Created (2006) * The Original Flatland Role Playing Game (2006) * Shab-al-Hiri_Roach (2006) * Dice & Glory (2006) * Cold City (2006) * Don't Rest Your Head (2006) * Blood & Honor (2006) * Necrorama (2007) * Grey Ranks (2007) * C-System (2007) * As Crónicas de Gáidil (2007) * Aces & Eights: Shattered Frontier (2007) * Septimus (2007) * 99 espadas (2007) * Inocentes (2007) * Sláine: The Role Playing Game of Celtic Heroes (2007, RuneQuest system) * Fábulas, historias de la sociedad de cuentacuentos (2007) * A Song of Ice and Fire Roleplaying (2007) * Roleage (2008) * Bakemono (2008) * Trail of Cthulhu (2008) * RyF (2008) * Last War (2008) * Mouse Guard (2008) * CthulhuTech (2008) * Warhammer 40,000 Roleplay (2008) * Houses of the Blooded (2008) * Los esoterroristas (2008) * Starblazer Adventures (2008) * Black Crusade (2008) * NSd20, juego de rol genérico multiambiental (2009) * Arcana Mvndi (2009) * Eclipse Phase (2009) * Eyes Only (2009) * Eoris Essence (2009) * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game (2009) * Slasher Flick (2009) * Swords & Wizardry (2009) * Witch Girls Adventures (2009) * Los Ichar (2009) * Yggdrasill (2009) 2010s * Carnage Amongst the Tribes (2010) * Les Ombres d'Esteren (2010) * The Dresden Files (2010) * Labyrinth (2010) * Anoë (2010) * Dragon Age (2010) * Adventure Party (2010) * Eden: the Deceit (2010) * 1808 (2010) * Taura: Lands of Alchemy (2010) * Maschine Zeit (2010) * Deathwatch (2010) * The Laundry (2010) * ¡Gañanes! (2011) * Dogfight (2011) Sources * In English * In French * In Spanish * In German See also * History of role-playing games Category:History of role-playing games